


alone

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, as someone who grew up w a roommate having a room to yourself for the first time ever is real weird, coda to c2e62
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: There are enough rooms in the Xhorhaus that Fjord doesn’t need to share.He’s never roomed alone, before.





	alone

He’s never not shared a room before. It’s...weird. 

Before they never have the money or the space to have someone rooming all alone. It just wasn’t practical. On the ship, even when he was Captain, he roomed with Caduceus, with someone. Didn’t like staying too alone in Avantika’s cabin. 

There was one night he stayed in an inn, when he rode down searching for information on Vandren. Mostly he was in to big a hurry, and spent the night on the road. There was one night, in Trostenwald, before it all went down and he roomed with Molly for the very first time. Two nights alone in Port Damali, before Jester took that grip upon his life and became his traveling companion up to the Empire. 

Ships don’t have the space for single rooms for anyone short of the Captain, and the orphanage was shitty enough that it barely split rooms between six kids much less have anyone space to their own. Being alone at night was the strangest thing. It felt like something he ought to have wanted, but with no context to truly fill it, it is left instead bizarre. 

It is a good thing. He doesn’t want anyone to be there, when he wakes again panicked and powerless, for any of the dream he struggles to understand and can’t explain, for, well, for any of his shit. Better to be alone. Better for none of them to get more caught up in this than they already are. 

A few weeks in, and he has almost managed to stop himself from asking before he turns off the lights. Almost managed to stop preparing arguments for who will claim the bed that night. Almost stopped the urge to complain when he hears a sound that in his head must be Caduceus doing some odd ritual or Molly - but it’s just the house creaking. 

It takes him a long time to fall asleep. 

It’s probably just the dreams. Those are scary shit, when they come, even worse now that they are nothing but nightmares. 

Yeah. It’s definitely the dreams.


End file.
